moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Vishente Valtieri
'''Colonel Vishente Valtieri '''was a low rated Lieutenant with a bit of a drinking problem before becoming a war hero for his battles with the Horde and Demons. He was most known for his heroism at the Broken Front , where he saved the lives of his wounded squad mates from scourge forces. Early Life In his youth, Vishente spent much of his time working for his father in Andorhal. They ran an arms shop named "Valtieri Steel". Business was fair to say the least; they always made ends meet of course. His brother Aeroath Valtieri had joined the Church of Holy Light shortly after he turned eighteen. His little sister often stayed at home with their mother to help keep the place tidy because the Valtieri males had an issue with cleaning up after themselves. The Scourge of Lordaeron Andorhal was hit by the original plague of undeath; Vishente hadn't really had time to process it all as it happened. One moment he is checking on his father in bed and in the next moment he is stabbing a ghoul in the head. He had searched for his mother but she was gone. To this date it is unknown what actually happened to her but it is presumed she was changed into undead like most of the city's populace. His brother Aeroath nearly broke down the door to the Valtieri house to make sure if everyone was alright. He had told Vishente that he was coming home for a little vacation before hearing screams in the distance. Vishente had explained what happened (even to him it all sounded insane) and they awoke their sister who was remarkably sleeping after such horrific events had just transpired. As they were making their way out of the city they came across a Paladin of the Silver Hand; Sir Auric Mcarther, a family friend. He told them that he would take their little sister to safety and for them to get the hell out. Vishente and Aeroath had made it out of Lordaeron and down south before collapsing somewhere in the Arathi Highlands. They were tired and nearly dehydrated from the distance they walked. A small Dwarven caravan had spotted them on the road and picked them up. They awoke in Kharanos and were quite welcome to the hospitality of the Dwarves. From Kharanos they made their journey to Stormwind City, inspired by the tragedy they had overcame, to enlist in the Alliance Army. The Dark Times (25 L.C. - 28 L.C.) Serving as a Lieutenant during his time with the "Roughnecks" or as their official name is; The Seventh Regiment. They were aiding the Dwarven supply lines from Aerie Peak to Wetlands using an old supply route. It ran through the mountain pass just north of the ruins of Durnholde itself. It is there that Vishente had finally received his first bit of combat in the long war ahead against the Horde. In Hillsbrad the Forsaken had their catapults set up and they even had the Orcs send over a legion. The air between the forces was more tense then anything Vishente could of imagined and he was not prepared for it at all. The Dwarven Trade Route Defense ((W.I.P.)) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian Category:Soldiers Category:Alliance Officers